


Bad’s Nightmares

by KalinNotFound



Series: Angst Stories/Writing [3]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Comfort, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, It’s like 1 am and I’m feeling Angsty, M/M, Nightmares, Skephalo, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinNotFound/pseuds/KalinNotFound
Summary: It’s like 1 am and I’m feeling Angsty so have some sad Bad knowing Skeppy doesn’t love him, but they’re just nightmares. Everything is fine in the end and they’re gay :)
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Series: Angst Stories/Writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Bad’s Nightmares

Bad had been having nightmares recently, which had driven him farther from his best friend.. here’s how some of them went.

“Well.. do you love me?” Bad said, a small smile plastered on his face. 

There was silence. 

Bad knew he had messed up. 

And then. 

It happened. 

Skeppy laughed at him. 

That happy little smile quickly faded. 

“Love you? Bad what the hell?! You’re my best friend!” Skeppy laughed, thinking h the other was joking around with him. 

“N-no Skeppy I’m serious! I mean- I love you so why can’t you love me?” Bad asked, his emotions running wild. 

Skeppy paused for a second, finally realizing what was happening. “Wait wait wait, you’re being serious? Like, you LOVE me?”

“Yes Skeppy! I love you!” Bad thought Skeppy had realized he loved him too. 

More laughter. 

That’s all he did, laugh. 

He wasn’t just laughing at what Bad had said, he was laughing at HIM. 

“No! I don’t love you! Bad you’re my best friend and nothing else!” Skeppy just laughed. 

Bad felt tears prick at his eyes. “W-what? B-but I..”

“But you what bad? You thought I would love you back? You’re so weird.”

“Skeppy I-“

“And to be honest, I don’t even like you at this point Bad. I hate you.” 

That last sentence broke him, waking up in sweat and tears rolling down his face. He looked at his clock, it was 4 am. He couldn’t hold it in though, he called Skeppy, luckily the other was still awake.

“Bad? Why are you awake isn’t it like 4 am where you are? Are you ok?” Skeppy asked in a worried tone. 

“Y-yeah, I’m ok Skeppy. I just- wanted to ask something..” Bads breath broke a couple times, clear to the other that he was crying. Skeppy didn’t dare to ask about it though. 

“Alright then, ask ahead Bad.” 

“Do you love me?” Bad muttered, he felt that same pain rise up again. He just KNEW he was going to get rejected and he hated it.

“Wh- Bad are you being serious?” Skeppys tone was stern, which scared Bad. 

“Y-yes.. Skeppy I’m sorry that was a random question I’ll hang up—“ Bad was cut off. 

“No! I mean-“ there was a sigh from Skeppys end. “Bad I.. don’t know what to say. I..” Skeppy went silent. That was enough for Bad. 

He forced a smile-like-tone. “It’s ok Skeppy! I’m gunna go to bed now bye!” He hung up the phone as quickly as possible. Bad hesitated for a moment before letting out the most broken sounding sob-scream. 

‘He hates me how could I be so stupid?!’ Bad thought to himself. But something caught his attention. He heard that familiar buzzing. He glanced at his phone. 

Skeppy was calling him. 

His eyes widened, grabbing the phone unsure of what to do. In a moment of panic he answered it, not realizing how much he was still crying. “H-hello..?”

“Bad. Please listen to me.” Skeppy sounded worried, god why’d he have to hang up on him like that. “O-ok. I’m sorry I’ll listen.” He muttered. 

“Bad.. I..I love you too.”

Silence. 

“B-Bad?” Skeppy muttered through the phone, the silence was so loud for him. 

Then he heard it. 

Those soft, relived sobs.

“Bad are you crying?!-“ Skeppy perked up. 

“N-no! No I’m fine Skeppy, it’s just..”

“I’m so happy it was all a nightmare..”


End file.
